Missing You
by Ashley Winchester
Summary: Team Kurenai was sent out on a 1 year undercover mission in the Hidden Sound village and Hinata-chan misses Naruto-kun badly. She imagines all the boys around her is Naruto-kun. Based on Katy Perry's "Thinking of You". NOTE: YUKARI IS A MADE UP CHARACTER


Tsunade-sama sends out Team Kurenai on a 1 year undercover mission in the Hidden Sound Village. Hinata-chan, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun were asked to change clothes and leave immediately. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun leave without second thought but Hinata-chan seemed troubled and teary-eyed.

"Hinata-chan, why the long face?" Kiba-kun asks.

"Umm... I m-m-miss n-n-Naruto-kun..." Hinata-chan replies.

"Really? You know, I heard that he likes you more than he likes Sakura-chan." Shino-kun adds.

"W-w-what?!"

Hinata-chan and her team stop for a while near a river to rest and eat. While Kiba-kun and Akamaru swim around for fish and Shino-kun goes around looking for firewood, Hinata-chan sits on a tree branch and wonders what Naruto-kun is doing. She looks around then falls asleep.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Sound Village...

"Orochimaru-dono, I have received news that three Genin have been sent out from Konoha as undercover spies." Kabuto-kun reports.

"What?!?!" Orochimaru-dono gasps.

"Who are they Kabuto-kun??" Kisame-kun asks.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

"Those weaklings?? Gawd! What's wrong with Konoha these days?!?!"

"Uh... Kisame-kun, that was so GAY!! Hahaha..." Itachi-kun insults.

"Ignoring that!" Kisame-kun replies.

"What do you suggest we do to them spies??" Asks Deidara-kun.

"I think Kabuto-kun should lure the girl in and we keep her hostage." Orochimaru-dono suggests.

"What?!?! But-" Kabuto-kun says in disbelief.

"Don't worry Kabuto-kun! You can do it if you use your good looks, charm and, according to Yukari (and/or Orochimaru :D)awesome kiss! " Itachi-kun compliments.

"You cheating on me Itachi? I-I-I mean! Uhh... LOOK! A SQUIRREL!!" *runs* Sasuke-kun flees.

"Ooookkay..." The whole Akatsuki said...

"Kabuto-kun. Go now. Do as I told you." Orochimaru-dono ordered.

"Fine. But if Yukari finds out, you're all dead!!" Kabuto-kun threatened then leaves.

"Man. He really loves Yukari huh?" Pein-kun says.

"Of course he does! Yukari was the best ninja he's ever seen!" Tobi-kun explains

Kabuto-kun leaves the hideout in search for Hinata-chan in the forest. He finds her asleep on the branch and wakes her up gently. Hinata-chan opened her eyes wishing it was Naruto-kun but was surprised that it was someone else.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Kabuto-kun asks.

"N-n-n-no. I-i-it's okay..." Hinata-chan replies.

"My. You stammer a lot. So why is a pretty lady like you out in the forest alone and very far from the Hidden Sound Village?"

"Huh? Oh! Me and my companions were on our daily stroll around the forest."

"Where are your companions then?"

"I-i-i thought they were right h-h-here!"

"What do they look like, sweetcheeks?"

"Well, one has a dog and his Jacket's hood is always up. The other one has the upper part of his face covered by his sunglasses and the lower part by his turtle neck jacket." Hinata-chan explains.

"I saw those exact guys in the market a while ago!" Kabuto-kun fakes.

"W-w-what? They left me here?" Hinata-chan gasps.

"I'll take you there if you want. They said they were going to explore an abandoned building." Kabuto-kun offers.

"R-r-really? O-o-okay..." Hinata-chan replies.

Kabuto-kun and Hinata-chan make their way to the Hidden Sound Village. Kabuto-kun grabs hold of Hinata-chan's hand and carries her on his back.

"I'm not making you walk all the way there, pretty lady." Kabuto-kun smirks.

Hinata-chan blushes and falls asleep on Kabuto-kun's back

Meanwhile back at the rest spot...

"What the hell? Where is Hinata-chan?!?! It's time to go to the hidden Sound Village!" Kiba-kun exclaims

"Hey look. A note." Shino-kin points out.

If you ever want to see Hinata Hyuuga ever again, come to the old abandoned building in the Hidden Sound Village and defeat us.

Orochimaru & The Akatsuki

"Aww man!! What kind of trouble did Hinata-chan get herself into this time?!" Kiba-kun shouts.

"Grrr... Ruff ruff!!" *Translation: I think I picked up their scent!!!* Akamaru barks.

"Good boy Akamaru! Follow them now!" Shino-kun orders

-to be continued-


End file.
